


They Never Learned the Basics

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hatake Kakashi - Freeform, Illiteracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Iruka discovers a secret about Kakashi and he goes to the Hokage with the suspicion that Kakashi probably isn't the only Konoha shinobi with the same secret.





	They Never Learned the Basics

Sarutobi Hiruzen leaned back in his chair as Umino Iruka quietly entered the room.

The teacher had requested a private meeting but hadn’t said what it was about. “Sit down, Iruka and tell me what this is about.”

Iruka’s entire body language indicated that he was deeply troubled but as far as Hiruzen knew, none of Iruka’s students were having difficulties as school. But perhaps he’d heard something about a child’s home life…

Iruka took a deep breath. “Would you mind terribly if I put up a sound barrier and made it slightly opaque? Your ANBU will be able to see us but they won’t be able to read my lips.”

“It’s that sensitive?”

“I…believe so…yes. Yes, it is that sensitive!”

“Very well.”

Hiruzen watched as the young teacher quickly created the barrier. He could see Iruka gathering his thoughts.

“Did you know that Hatake Kakashi is illiterate?”

Of all the things that he thought Iruka would bring before him, this information was not it. “What? He’s always reading those books of Jiraiya’s!”

“He uses the books as a shield. Oh, he can read a little. And write his name. But that’s about it. He’s functionally illiterate.” At Hiruzen’s shocked nod, Iruka continued. “As you know, he became a shinobi at the age of five during the war. He was taught to kill and how to stay alive. But reading and writing…well, that wasn’t as important. Then when he was assigned to the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze-sama wrote the reports.”

Hiruzen exhaled. “And ANBU only give verbal reports.” He rubbed his eyes. He should have realized this. It shouldn’t have taken a chuunin teacher and part-time mission desk worker to figure this out. “He’s not the only one, is he.” It was a statement.

Iruka’s eyes were sad. “No, I don’t think so. I’ve been looking over reports. I think I’ve probably identified a few of those who are like Kakashi, but I haven’t asked them.”

“No, they might attack out of embarrassment.” Hiruzen gave Iruka a sharp look.

“NO!” Iruka waved a hand. “No, he didn’t attack me. It’s more like I attacked him. The report was clearly written by someone else and I kept pressing until Kakashi admitted to not being able to write reports properly.”

“Damn.”

“Sir?”

It was Hiruzen’s time to wave a hand. He turned his chair and stared out the window. The scene was slightly blurred due to Iruka’s barrier but in some ways, it was rather fitting. So many things were hidden by war and were difficult to bring into the light.

He turned back around to Iruka. “So, what do you suggest?”

Iruka twitched in his chair. “I really haven’t thought about it, really. Just Kakashi’s case. But, maybe…” his eyes grew distant as his mind raced. “Perhaps, we can discover who is illiterate during evaluations? Yes, and having the shrinks ‘discover’ that they’re illiterate would be better. And they would probably respond better if the shrinks order or suggest that it’s something they should see about correcting.”

“Most shinobi are used to the shrinks suggesting things.” Hiruzen sucked thoughtfully on his pipe. “You have my permission to go to the shrinks and work up a plan with them.”

Iruka grinned. “I won’t call them shrinks to their faces.”

Hiruzen grinned back. “Why not. That’s what they call themselves. Work up a plan and then bring it to me. We’ll go over it and then implement it. Quietly. This will not become public knowledge. I don’t want my shinobi being embarrassed about this.”

“No, sir.” Iruka stood up. “I’ll go to Yamanaka Inoichi first. But then I’ll work with Kakashi. In working with him, I’ll be able to develop a lesson plan for the others.”

“Who will probably be much easier to work with than Kakashi.”

Iruka frowned. “No, actually I think Kakashi will be very easy to work with. I felt…I felt a _hunger_ in him. If you know what I mean.”

“I understand. Release the barrier, Iruka.”

“Yes, sir.” Iruka quickly released the barrier.

“You’re dismissed.”

“Sir.” Iruka bowed, turned and left the office.

Hiruzen turned back around and stared out the window. So many things out there that could harm Konoha and one of the simplest could be the most dangerous.


End file.
